


Notice

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [10]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markiplier Makes, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Just another Markiplier makes...
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to say so... Enjoy!❤

Mark looked up when he heard a loud crash followed with Ethan muttering that everything was fine. Everything was actually _not_ fine. The brunette's dog house had managed to completely fall apart, the pieces of wood that he had been using littered the ground, meaning that the boy was behind Mark and Tyler by a whole mile.

"Time?" The older of the two asked, still staring at the wood sprawled across the ground. Ethan looked ruined, he was running his hands through his hair, while Tyler was laughing from behind him. "Two minutes left." Amy called out from behind the camera's. Mark rushed to the brunette's side, crashing to his knees. He started picking up pieces of wood feverishly. "Mark." Ethan whispered. "It's okay, Chica will be fine without one." The taller man whispered, hopefully quiet enough that the mics wouldn't pick it up, not that it mattered. The brunette gave him a confused look, before reaching out to help Mark. When Ethan leaned over the older man gave him a small kiss, hopefully at a position that the camera's wouldn't be able to see.

Eventually they got Ethan's dog house looking presentable. The older man gave the boy a small smile right as Amy called out that the time was up. "You okay?" Mark questioned as the two of them stood. When Ethan nodded the older man ruffled his hair earning him a small giggle from the boy, causing Mark to smile.

The older man didn't really listen when it was Tyler's turn to explain his dog house, when it was Ethan's turn though, Mark couldn't help but allow his gaze to settle on the boy's face.

Eventually he heard Tyler start laughing, immediately Ethan's head snapped towards his direction, leaning forward so he could see him past Mark. "What?" The boy asked. Tyler just shook his head, "Mark's just been staring at you awhile is all." The brunette's gaze shifted to the older man's, shooting him a questioning look. Mark felt himself blush and he turned away from him towards the camera. "Who's the winner impartial judges?" He squeaked.

~

Later once the camera's were off and they were all cleaning up, Mark quietly walked up to the brunette wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Ethan turned to him giving him a bright smile, before giving the older man a tight hug, shoving his face in Mark's chest. The taller man wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, gently resting his chin on Ethan's head.

"I love you." The brunette said, although it was muffled by the older man's clothes.

"I love you more." Mark said smugly.

Ethan pulled away to glare at the taller man before shoving his face farther into Mark's chest. "Why do you have to make everything a competition." The boy muttered, causing the older man to burst out laughing.

"'Cause it's true." 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr treadlightlybts. Have a great rest of your day!!❤


End file.
